


Broken Bonez

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Disabled Character, HYDRA Husbands, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Misunderstandings, Naked Cuddling, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Jack Rollins co-owns a tattoo parlor with two of his best friends.  One day the empty place across the street and a few stores down turns into a coffee shop and hey, who doesn’t love coffee..right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna call this Crossbones Coffee but the same night I chose it I watched Regular Show at 4am and they were playing an arcade game called Broken Bonez and I laughed for way too long at it that I just had to change it up. Maybe I was sleep deprived, I don't know. Anyway enjoy. :)
> 
> As always, thank you [StarSpangledBucky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/) for always being there to listen to me go on repeat about how I'm frustrated at not finishing something or stressing out about HOTP then ending up telling me to shut my face and show me memes and sexy guys doing sexy things to make me donkey laugh or go into a downward spiral of HH headcanons. <333

*****

Sometimes Jack wonders about how life would be if he wasn’t attracted to anything. Anything at all, especially black haired muscular stocky guys with real rough stubble and a smirk that makes him a little weak because the guy looks like a total mouthy asshole and that was an accomplishment in itself considering how tall he was. 

He would especially appreciate life if that guy that looked like a total mouthy asshole didn’t work directly across the street from him and a few shops down, far enough away that Jack didn’t mess up at his own job at the tattoo parlor he co-owns but way too close for him to forget he was so nearby. 

It also didn’t help that he worked at the only decent coffee place in the area and even though he definitely was a dick, he wasn’t a dick to _him_ and that made Jack feel like he was in the dude’s good books which he enjoyed immensely.

*****

Broken Bonez was nothing special in the name department but the top part of the first B on the sign had a face of a helmeted angry looking villain type and boasted the most addictive and strongest brew around. Skeptical but always up for welcoming newcomers; Bucky, Clint and himself went to go check it out. 

A slim short blond with the sides of his head shaved and the rest of it falling over against his forehead with tattoo sleeves covering both arms met them at the counter in a black apron. Bright blue eyes beamed behind thick black framed glasses offering up free cups on the house as their welcome and for their first day of officially opening. 

Jack knew the second he looked at Bucky he lost him for good, immediately watching him shift and throw his trademark swagger into his walk like he was sex on a stick as he approached the counter while the employee made their drinks. He began rolling up the sleeve of his flesh arm with his prosthetic hand to show off his own tat sleeve while making eyes at the guy. It was equally the end for the employee who was blushing red way past his collar before Jack could even sit down, Blondie already nodding a yes to something Jack didn’t want to know about and he had to hand it to Bucky, shit didn’t get in the way of what he wanted.

He lost Clint a good five minutes in, the both of them taking a seat to enjoy the rocker mixed with metal motif, music blasting through speakers and deep rich browns and blacks adding a richness. He took a moment to admire the huge mural someone had painted against the whole back wall of some kind of hell but not as depressing or creepy, skeletons in it having a good old time drinking coffee and enjoying the company. It was pretty cute in a skeletons having amazing coffee in hell kinda way. 

He turned to ask his friend what he thought and saw him catching a redhead exit the employee doors and make her way to the service counter. Shadowy make up and pierced lip, she was tying an apron on over a midriff top but not before the both of them caught some sort of tattoo with thorned roses that was covering her entire side draped along her ribs and climbing up and under her top. She looked like she could kill a man with her thighs and it was sad that Jack knew that was entirely Clint’s type.

The coffee was amazing when he finally did get it and being so close he knew he was going to be stuck with this place because he was in love already and it looked like his friends were fucked as well. 

It wasn’t until he went in the next morning that he got hit with the ‘Broken Bonez employees being hot as fuck’ curse as well because the second he stepped in he knew someone was out there fucking with him.

It was the day he met Brock, music playing away and black apron snug over his chest, messy hair and perfect mouth singing along to the music while making coffee and wearing a vicious grin Jack couldn’t get over. He was stuck forever.

That was his every day after that, seeing Brock with his pierced eyebrow and covered with ink from all over his arms and against his neck, he was sure if he got him stripped it would have been a gold mine. He had a field day watching the way Brock’s large hands held various things, his back and shoulders stretched and flexed when he was making something or reaching for it, arms taut when he carried stock to the back. 

He's funny too, has a rich laugh and he's always fucking with everyone but means well. He's also a huge asshole and stubborn as all hell but it's tolerable, generally he's easy going for the most part and small talk is always comfortable about him.

Brock is just about the most perfect guy he’s ever met.

And that’s why Jack keeps his pining to himself and lets life keep him in his own personal hell.

He says this because Brock is never not working. He’s there every day even if he’s not working. The only time he didn’t see him was their grand opening and that was because technically he _was_ there but he was in the back trying to fix something and was the only one that could do it so technically he’s there every. single. damn. day. Jack figures he only hangs out there when he’s not working because he really likes the family atmosphere since they all seem like a tight knit group, he knows there’s a couple employees he hasn’t met yet because there’s a board with their names up on it suggesting what they like and describing the coffee flavors and he’s met only Brock, Steve and Natasha. Whatever the reason, it drives Jack a little mad the way his heartbeat spikes the moment he lays eyes on Brock, either lounging on the couch to the side on a laptop or changing up the CD’s in their stereo, or disappearing to the back to get some more supplies. He’s really dedicated to it and despite his friendly demeanor around him, he's not sure Brock's interested in branching out if he's practically living there. Jack isn't in the mood for rejection, he's dealt with it enough that he's had enough.

The worst of the worst days is when Jack comes in after a long day of customers, patches of ink smeared here and there and God knows where else. His back feeling sore and a little stooped from doing back to back pieces that last over two or three hours each and his hand feels like it wanted to just stop being useful anymore. He has a knack for the work and knows he pushes too hard at times. It’s then when he hits his favorite coffee joint for a pick me up before he gets home to soak in a bath, roaming through the doors like a hunched freak of nature that Brock greets him with only a grin like he knows something Jack doesn’t. Brock holds out his favorite coffee order with perfect fingers wrapped around tight and Jack’s mentally adding another notch to his already huge imaginary wall of ‘things Brock does that Jack believes is way too adorable and sweet’. 

He’s so perfect Jack’s heart aches just a tiny bit.

*****

On a mid afternoon Monday, Jack’s sweeping up and doing some light cleaning around the shop when the door jingles and he glances up to see Steve stepping in and giving him a wave. Bucky’s at his own work station shuffling to get his things because he doesn’t have anymore appointments and by habit Monday’s seem to be slow for them so why not let him take off with his brand new boyfriend the second the guy shows up after he’s done his coffee shift. Clint already gone thirty minutes prior.

Once he’s done all the paperwork and locked up, the itch for some caffeine hits him hard and he’s helplessly moving to Broken Bonez before he can really rationalize it.

He wishes he didn’t though the second he sees through the glass doors. 

There’s a pretty girl with long brown hair hugging Brock around the neck so tightly he’s laughing about it and she presses a kiss against his cheek while he’s pretending to hate it and she doesn’t pull away until the bell jingles overhead and Jack wants the floor to eat him whole. 

The both of them look a little guilty and the girl giggles a little, reaching over to wipe a smudge of soft pink lipstick or gloss off Brock’s cheek while he’s trying to move his head away with a playful smirk and there’s another guy there with silvery hair and a track suit on leaning over the counter and laughing while making gestures for something to be placed in his hand. 

“Hey Jack.”

Brock moves to finish making a coffee or whatever was needed for the cup he had out, the girl perching herself on the counter and studying him with a soft knowing smile. She seemed alright, kind of sweet and laid back, _nice_. He’s not sure it makes sense entirely to him but then it does because he believes Brock deserves nice things and this girl seems to be the ticket, of course he has a girlfriend that’s probably the sweetest thing in the world.

He really just wants his coffee and get the fuck out of there, the coffee Brock was making hastily gets shoved into the silver haired guys hands after a sleeve is slipped on and Brock’s shooing him to go sit down.

“Didja want your regular order?”

“Yeah, sure thanks.” He mumbles out, eyes still studying him while Brock busies himself again. The place is empty save for a few customers already sitting and drinking their coffees so he can understand why the girlfriend hasn’t moved off.

A hand came out, rows of rings around long slender fingers reaching for a shake, “Hi, I’m Wanda. I didn’t know you were _the_ Jack.”

Squinting and frowning at once in confusion, Jack took her hand giving it a gentle shake, “Yeah, it’s been my name since I was born, go figure.”

She laughed lightly, polite and modest as her fingers tried to stop it, “I understand now.”

“What?”

“Nothin'.” Brock broke in when his coffee came down on the counter between them and he was giving Wanda a steady look, “She likes to play jokes, confuse people like it’s some kind of mind game.”

“I do not!” She argued, pouting a little and reaching out to pinch Brock’s arm.

Brock gave her another dirty look which quickly faded to a half smile and they were so cute and gross, the epitome of sweet girl with the big bad boyfriend, it was adorable. Jack was suddenly depressed.

He figured he should end it and pulled out his wallet only to have Brock raise his hand and obstruct him from pulling out a few dollar bills with his head shaking.

“Nah, on the house.”

Raising a brow, Jack frowned, “Can you do that?”

Amusement crossed Brock’s features, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I can do that, it ain’t a problem.”

Wanda only giggled again and Brock gently poked her ribs to get her to stop. Jack was either missing some punch line or..well he really didn’t know what to think, he just wanted to leave.

Copper colored eyes met his, “She finds everything hilarious.”

Pouting, Wanda poked him back in the chest, “What’s not to find hilarious especially _all this_ because if you ask me- ”

Brock abruptly grabbed her arm and pulled her close, his free hand going over her mouth, “No one asked for yer opinion!”

Jack watched her struggle out of his hold and slap his arm, shaking her head at him, “You love me, don’t you act all tough just because Jack is here!”

Shifting his gaze, Brock rested his hands against the counter, laughing a little, “Yeah I do sweetheart, now shut yer trap.”

Now was definitely a good time to leave, taking a few steps with his coffee, Brock met his eyes and he couldn’t help getting lost in them again. He was so stupidly into Brock, “I’m gonna, head out. See you later, nice meeting you Wanda, and thanks for the free coffee.”

Brock looked a little sad though he never really saw Brock sad so he could have maybe mixed it up with annoyed or irritated. Did he interrupt some date thing in the coffee shop? He hoped it wasn’t something random like his girlfriend play flirting with him to annoy Brock. Oh shit that was all he needed.

“See you tomorrow Jack.”

Jack was too lost in his head to think of something to reply with, instead he just nodded and quickly walked out, Wanda pulling Brock close just before he lost sight of the whole interior and it was probably for the best, he didn’t wanna see some sloppy make out session to make him feel more miserable.

God, he hated his life.

*****

Even though Jack feels bad for lying, he ends up turning into a chicken and avoids Broken Bonez like the plague. He resigns to cleaning out their old shitty coffee maker in the back room and buying some name brand shit that isn’t anything like the stuff he’s now completely used to. It tastes like piss water and he ends up chewing his two best friends out when he’s really jonesing for caffeine.

Since he hasn’t really told them a word about his Brock pining, they can’t call him out on his bullshit so he’s glad they just take it in stride and forgive him when he always apologizes with free beer or food.

******

It’s been a week and a few days later when he comes in for his shift, Clint’s talking to a client at his station and holding up some sketches and Bucky’s already perched on his stool hunched over and tattooing another customer. He absently lets out a hey which is parroted back to him and he goes to the front desk to check his appointments. 

Bucky’s and Clint’s conversations filter away from him until he hears a rich slightly gravelly laugh from the chair and his eyes flick to the body laying out. That’s the moment he realizes Brock is sitting there and most of Bucky’s beefy upper torso blocked him from noticing. 

His feet started working towards Bucky’s station to go see and he stands beside his best friend only to stare at Brock who gives him a dangerous grin while Bucky continues working on his arm.

“Hey Jack.”

Bucky glances up when Jack can’t fathom talking at the moment because it’s been way too long and Brock is gorgeous as fuck like he always is and laid out comfortably on leather with legs stretched out in tight jeans and a sleeveless black t-shirt and makes Jack get horrible dirty ideas about using the chair in other ways. 

“Touch ups.” His friend drawls out as he looks back down but his tone is clear, _he fucking knows_. 

Nodding to Bucky, Brock cocks his head to look at him better, “Yeah I had a few spare hours before work so I figured I’d drop in and get some of it done now that I have a tattoo shop at my front door. I didn’t know you start later than these two but Buck was happy to help so here we are.”

“You shoulda come in early Jackie, he wanted to ask you about a new tat.” 

“I can just come in another time for that.” Brock quickly interrupted, looking at Bucky and Jack didn’t miss how they looked at each other before Bucky was going back to what he was focused on.

Jack moved away with a small shrug, “I have an appointment in thirty minutes anyway but whenever you’re interested.”

Clint snorted out a laugh over his shoulder and he only assumed it was because he was talking to his customer and not because maybe he knew too.

While looking over their appointment book he considers the idea of saying hi to Brock the next day since he has an excuse to chat him up but then he’s woefully reminded of _Wanda_ and he decides against it because he’s stupid and still pining. 

If the guys do know how bad he has it they don’t tease him about it when Brock leaves and promises to check in with Bucky in a couple days. Oddly it’s the other way around and they seem to be _nicer_ and more considerate and he’s known them for way too many years to know when they’re acting different. They must know about him having a girlfriend too.

*****

A day later Clint’s bouncing around the shop like a kid hyped up on sugar and Jack knows it’s only because Natasha is dropping in and has an appointment with him and not Clint. Clint’s not upset but her mere presence sends him into stupiddom and he’s repeatedly organizing and reorganizing his station like he’s trying to please her while repeatedly checking out his purple hair and quizzically studying his face like it may change if he tries hard enough. Jack’s just glad he doesn’t have a client for the time she’ll be here because he doesn’t want their place to get a bad rep for having shitty work done.

He was halfway through the tattoo of a black widow against her shoulder blade when Clint springs up to get pizza the second Natasha was talking about missing lunch. Jack doesn’t say anything but he’s pretty sure it’s also so that he can get a breather because Natasha’s long legs are crossed and in peekaboo ankle strap heels hanging off the edge of the chair with a black pencil skirt and only her bra. There’s a divider to protect her modesty from the front glass window of their shop but because she keeps chatting with Clint the poor guy looks like he’s going to have a brain overload. 

In Jack’s opinion he’s not sure why she keeps toying with him because as much as she looks like she could have anyone she wants, he has an inkling she’s sweet on him as much as he is with her.

While they’re alone together at first she talks about the general things before going in for the kill and turns her head just a little so that she can slightly see him from the corner of her eye.

“So, Brock.”

Jack pretends not to notice anything while he’s focused on working, “What about him?”

“When are you going to tell him you like him?” 

He’s not exactly sure why he _hoped_ she didn’t have a clue about it even though she seems like she would know a lot about everything. His lack of response only leads her to make a small sound of confirmation more to herself than anything and he wishes Clint was back.

There’s an idea.

“When are _you_ going to ask Clint out?” 

Expecting something snappy, he’s surprised when she turns to look towards Clint’s station again tapping long red painted nails softly to Queen playing through the speakers, “Touche.” 

Jack gets to work in silence after that though he’s sure Nat isn’t done with him just yet and it’s comfortable and calm until Clint comes back with pizza and Bucky, though the brunette immediately starts whining about wanting better coffee than the swill they’re making in the back. A couple new curious customers walk in like a miracle to distract Buck and he’s wrapping up his session with Natasha though not before he catches the smirk shes flashing at him.

“You should honestly tell him, then you can stop being a child and avoiding him, plus you can have good coffee again.”

He ignores her and finishes up by cleaning the tattoo and applying some antibacterial ointment over it before he shows her how it looks in the mirror.

She only nods and smiles in approval, sitting herself down patiently so he can lay a section of ABD padding against the piece and keeping it there with surgical tape. He can see her and Clint exchanging glances while he cleans up and he takes off his gloves as she puts her top back on not saying a word because he really doesn’t wanna talk about Brock.

Nat finally rests a hand on his arm and gives him a heartfelt smile and Jack just deflates a little and smiles back at her because really, she didn’t do anything wrong.

“Thanks for the new tat, Boss.”

He chuckled, “I’m only one third boss, contrary to how he acts, Clint is actually a whiz at paperwork and keeping the books straight.”

Blue eyes went wide, half a slice of pizza shoved down his throat as he raised a finger in warning because Jack already knew he was being warned not to tell people about his closet organization and math skills. 

“Oh _really_?” Natasha says in a soft voice, one finely sculpted brow raised and Clint blushes as red as a tomato, swallowing down way more pizza than he should.

*****

Bucky gets tired of back room coffee the following week so he holds a mini intervention while they're having beers at his apartment and watching 30 Days of Night.

While the scene plays out where everyone is attempting to be quiet in the attic Bucky sets down his empty beer bottle and abruptly gets a hair up his ass to turn full focus onto him and have it out that Jack should tell Brock he has a crush on him.

Clint stops drinking down what’s in his bottle and freezes with it pressed to his lips in predictable Clint Barton fashion whenever a topic pops up that he wants to have _no say whatsoever_ in but can’t leave the room.

Jack sighs, getting up to collect the empties and retrieve them new ones, “Buck just drop it.” 

Bucky grins and he thinks it’s a game to bug him though he should know Jack’s ticks and cues unless he’s not even doing that, he doesn’t know at this point.

“Oh come on! I got a boyfriend now because I went up there and straight up asked Steve out. He’s amazing and I’m glad I did it. Clint and Natasha are practically dating, he just needs to get his act together and take her out.”

Clint’s scoffing and folding his arms together, glaring at the television screen trying to ignore everything.

Setting the new beers on the table, Jack only glares at Bucky and cleans up the garbage accumulated on the coffee table.

“I think you two would be great together,” Bucky continues, rolling over and sitting on his knees so he could watch him over the couch, “Imagine it! If you two ever got married we could merge businesses and be the world’s first coffee and tattoo shop!” 

Jack pauses, “What are you talking about?” 

“Broken Bonez? It’s Brock’s business.”

That explained the free coffee and getting laughed at, he didn’t even figure that one out.

“Listen, you two are young, ambitious, great at your jobs. He’s got a wicked sense of humor, he’s nice once you get around that prickly exterior he can have, a college graduate, not one to shy from a challenge- ”

“ -Are you trying to endorse him?” Clint finally interrupted.

Bucky gave him a dirty look, turning back to Jack, “Yeah if _he_ asks the guy out.”

“Pass.” Jack muttered out as he moved the plastic garbage bin back into the kitchenette.

Cracking open his beer, Bucky only pushed, “Why? What are you afraid of? This is like that other time when you wanted to ask that other guy out but you chickened out then he ended up dating- ”

“ -Because he’s got a girlfriend and I saw them being all cute and saying I love you and all that stupid shit that I kinda wanted to do with him! Okay? So just,” He’s avoiding the two pair of eyes on him because he knows Clint’s looking sad since he can’t hide it sometimes and Bucky most likely just lost his confident shit eating grin and looks like he regrets everything. Jack sighed and stared at the laminated flooring, “Just..leave it alone. I’ll be fine, I’m just..I’m goin’ to bed. Night.” 

He locks himself in his room and as he changes he can hear Clint say something but it’s too low to make out through the door.

“How was I supposed to know? All Brock does is check Jack out or ask about him whenever I’ve been around him I didn’t know he had a girlfriend. Obviously he’s not happy in the relationship if he’s looking at Jack.”

Jack didn’t feel any better with the idea of Brock being in an unhappy relationship since he saw what he saw and he couldn’t believe Bucky’s observations about Brock only staring at him and just him. People tended to see what they wanted to see to get what they wanted out of it. He buried himself under his blanket and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for sleep to take hold of him quick and maybe so he wouldn’t ever have to wake up again.

*****

The next day is when his life gets weirder even though Bucky tries his best by bringing him coffee with a box of a dozen doughnuts because he knows he’s weak for them. He’s not mad anyway just a little down and they hug it out like always and then end up devouring the whole box of them with Clint when he arrives a few minutes later.

He sticks around while the both of them go for a taco run and he looks up from his sketches when the door happily chimes, Steve peeking in before fully entering.

Jack gives him a warm smile before returning to his artwork, “He’s on a taco run, should be back in about ten minutes if you wanna hang around.”

“Sounds good, I was actually trying to surprise him for lunch. Guess I should have texted him to stay put.”

He nods in agreement, chuckling lightly as he’s shading in the underbelly of a koi fish for a client he has later in the afternoon. He didn’t even notice Steve move let alone be standing at his desk with one of his sketch books in his hands and a playful grin on his face.

Jack grabs at it and has it pulled to himself but it’s too late when the pages are already open to a very detailed sketch of Brock sitting with his feet laid out across one of his leather booth seats before a steaming cup of coffee and staring off out the window with a cigarette dangling from his lips. Fingers lightly pressed around the handle of the mug, his other arm draped across the back rest, steel toe boots on his feet and in jeans with a button down under his apron. Leather cuff fixed around his wrist with a pair of rings on his fingers, one of a skull and crossbones on his middle finger and his university ring on his ring finger, he was sentimental and so was Jack. Even for a simple sketch he went as far as put in every detail that Brock had on his tattoo sleeves, and the details of them around his neck. 

“It’s really good.” Steve offered, still grinning because he obviously knew. If the picture didn’t give it away Bucky probably told him anyway. 

Jack only shrugged at first, shutting the sketch book closed and shoving it away into his desk drawer, “It just came to me, wouldn’t leave my head until I drew it.”

“That was the first day you saw him. He made that much of an impression on you, huh?”

“I guess. Sometimes I get images stuck in my head until I put it out on paper.”

This only seemed to encourage him and he watched Steve perch himself on the edge of his desk, “Me too, I draw sometimes. You know that mural on the back wall at Bonez? That was all me.”

“Yeah?”

Steve looked pretty proud of himself and he really did like it, he just couldn’t shake of the fact that it seemed like there was an angle to him sharing so much.

“I saw that piece you did for Natasha when she was changing bandages, it looks amazing. I was thinking of getting an eagle somewhere maybe. I just don’t know where. I asked Bucky about it but all he said was to put it on my ass.”

Jack raised a brow, “Sounds like something Buck would say.”

“Brock said I should put it across my shoulder blade like it was flying off and away from my sleeve, what do you think?”

If Steve hadn’t grinned wider Jack might have fallen for it.

“I agree with Bucky, put it on your ass.”

He looked back down at his piece and a hand lightly hit his shoulder, Steve laughing like he didn’t hit a nerve. He wasn’t sure if he knew what happened last night and maybe Bucky didn’t inform him because it wasn’t that he knew _tons_ about Rogers but the guy didn’t seem to be the type to be a dick to his boyfriend’s friends just because and he’s seen the guy be a dick to a few people that needed attitude adjustments. Probably why Brock hired him.

He sighed, he was never going to stop pining for him.

“Come on Rollins, don’t be that way. I really do want a tat of an eagle but I was using it as an excuse to get you to talk about Brock. I don’t know what anyone else has said, besides Nat and Nat’s a little pushy but you should go for it. Obviously you got some feelin’s for him since you’ve been avoiding the place almost two weeks now."

Not another one.

“Look, I don’t know what spooked you but honestly, there’s a reason the boss hangs around on his days off and it’s not because of paper work.”

Finally dropping his pencil, Jack gave him a deadpan look, “Because apparently he wants to spend time with his girlfriend since he has nowhere else to take her and likes perching her on the counter like some kind of trophy.”

Steve stared at him behind his thick black framed glasses in confusion, “Girlfriend? Brock doesn’t have a girlfriend, he doesn’t date _girls_.”

“Women then.”

“He doesn’t date anything with vaginas.”

So, okay. What?

Now he’s confused.

Jack leaned against his leather back chair thoroughly thrown off, “Wait, so you’re telling me that brunette with all the rings and the accent that was telling Brock she loved him and all that stuff _isn’t_ his girlfriend?”

Steve shook his head, “No! That’s Wanda.”

“Yeah, she said her name was Wanda.”

Looking at him like something should click, it didn’t and Steve threw an arm up over his head and pointed past his bony shoulder like he was waving his hand at something and for a second Jack was confused until he wasn’t and realized he was mimicking the location of where their employee drink suggestions were chalked in on the huge menu board at the coffeehouse. Where there were two employees Jack never met, where one was named Wanda who was always suggesting soft soothing light teas and weird new age coffee blends Jack wasn’t interested in.

“So he’s _not_ dating one of his employees?”

The audible slap Steve made to his own face when he pressed his palm against it sounded a little painful, “You coulda asked me Jack! You coulda told Nat! Instead you avoided everything like an idiot.”

“Hey! I- ”

A finger pointed accusingly at him.

“No, no you’re an idiot. Accept that you are and everything will be fine. Geez Jack, really? Natasha, now I could see that, a lot of guys have avoided hitting on Brock because of Natasha but Wanda? You really think he could be okay with someone so.. _like her_? No offense because I will beat up any guy that makes her feel uncomfortable, she’s too sweet but she isn’t his type.”

“She did seem pretty sweet, I thought maybe he liked that!”

“He likes you dummy!”

Oh. 

“ _Oh_.”

“Yeah, _oh_. I didn’t know you were this dense. Bucky kind of warned me but I thought he was just joking. Dammit now I owe him a blow job, thanks Jack.”

Because Jack’s sitting there with his mouth partially hung open in surprise trying to absorb everything Steve just told him, he doesn’t hear the jingle of the door as a customer enters asking about what time Clint would be in. Steve puts on his best customer service smile after realizing he’s long gone into a coma and turns to tell the client it shouldn’t be very long and directs him to sit down on their couch, sweeping a hand over a mess of design binders on the coffee table as he says he should make himself comfortable. 

He’s not sure if he should thank Steve or give him a dirty look.

*****

It definitely takes a day or maybe two to gather up enough courage to even think about going back to Broken Bonez and maybe just maybe asking Brock out for well, something other than coffee. Maybe a beer? His palms are sweaty and he keeps fixing his hair at the sides even though it’s semi slicked back and staying put as it has been all day.

He worries over his charcoal grey short-sleeve button down and black jeans, a regular outfit he’s known to wear a lot but right now he feels a little overdressed. Or maybe it’s not good enough when asking someone like Brock on a date? 

His tattoos; some on the backs of his hands and around his wrists, some on inner forearms, one sliding down the side of his neck and under his collar, they’re all suddenly very prominent and _out there_. He knows he’s being foolish, considering everything but his nerves are getting the better of him.

Bucky sidles up beside him chewing on a toothpick and fingering a black elastic as he ties his long almost shoulder length hair back, giving him a smile through the reflection of their full length mirror, “You’ll be fine. Steve assured me he likes you as much as you like him. As much as he’s calling you an idiot, he ain’t gonna steer you wrong. He’s a huge sap.”

“Just like you are.” Jack retorted.

“Just like I am.” He agreed.

Bucky turned, “And hey I’m sorry again about that whole mess at your place, I really didn’t think to ask why you weren’t until we were all wondering what you were waiting for.”

“So why were you two being extra nice? I figured you both knew he had a girlfriend and felt bad for me.”

Bucky shrugged, “It was because when we push you to ask someone you like out you end up fucking yourself over by getting into your head and you end up not asking them out. Brock likes you and we figured if we were nice to you instead of grilling you that you might just get your head outta your ass and actually ask him out. Didn’t realize the Wanda thing happened and kinda messed our plans up. Also, thanks for getting me a win with that bet with Steve, a man can never tire of blow jobs, especially from Stevie.” 

Jack gives him a dirty look and Bucky only wiggles his brows back at him.

Clint comes clamoring out from the front and squinting directly at Jack, “Are you still here? Get a move on!”

“I’m goin’, I’m goin’. Think it was better when you were nice.”

“Too late for that, go get laid!”

Bucky steered him out through the shop as he rolled his eyes, giving his shoulders a hard squeeze, “You got this.”

All the way to Broken Bonez Jack calmly tells himself not to overdo anything, to breathe and take his time. Brock likes him, this should be easy and straight forward, hell won’t break out and that he’s fine.

Unfortunately the one time he expects Brock to be there because he practically _lives_ there, he’s not. Wanda is though, her warm smiling face greeting him the second he walks in and he’s sure he’s got a stupid confused look on his face which only has her shift her brows in a sympathetic way.

He approached the counter as she picks up a to-go cup, “I know we haven’t been introduced through coffee but I’ve been informed of what your ‘usual’ is, would you like that?”

A ‘please’ comes out of his mouth while he’s still wearing that lost expression on his face. Who taught her what his usual was? Tilting his head around to see maybe if Brock was in the back maybe or chatting around the couch area, he sees a few familiar faces that are coffee shop regulars and Steve gives him a wave by the tables getting a couple cleared up but no Brock.

A few minutes later Wanda comes back with his coffee, popping on a lid and sliding a sleeve around it as she flashed him another smile, “You usually come in the day time, yes? By the afternoon he goes to the animal shelter once a week to help with walking the dogs before they close up. It is also why maybe we haven’t seen each other until that one time or on shift.”

Jack could have feigned having no idea who she was talking about but he only dropped his shoulders and nodded, “I guess so. I didn’t know about him leaving for the shelter today.”

Wanda nods, sliding the cup towards him cheerfully, “Brock said not to charge you, so enjoy!”

Holding up his hand, Jack rooted through his back pocket for his wallet, brain finally coming back to earth, “No, I can’t let him do that. I insist on paying- ”

She giggled in amusement, reaching a ring covered hand out to close his wallet and press the cup into his hand, “ _Take it_. If you do not we’ll all be stuck hearing about him complain that we didn’t listen to him and it’s already bad enough hearing him drag on and on about how much he thinks you’re so handsome and hot.”

“I can’t- _what_?”

Batting her lashes in faux confusion, Wanda looked like she had no idea what she had just said, breaking out in a small laugh, “What?”

Jack’s pretty sure he won’t get a straight answer if he asks her to repeat what she just said, instead he cautiously stares at her as he slips his wallet back into his jeans pocket, “So, he’s back in tomorrow?”

She nods enthusiastically, hands clasping together like she knew something exciting was about to happen, “Yes, bright and early! Definitely come back tomorrow Jack.”

“..Okay.”

What did he just set himself up for?

*****

He spends most of the night thinking about having to ask Brock out still and ends up getting up too late to try doing that before work. By the time his appointments are over the day’s dragging towards dinner time and Bucky shoo’s him out the door.

Broken Bonez looks pretty slow going itself by this point, Brock at the counter with Wanda, that silver haired guy back again with them too.

Jack’s doesn’t miss the way Brock lights up when he sees him, turning away from Wanda to smile, t-shirt and apron way too tight on him and biceps on full display and- 

“Hey Rollins.” His name rolling off Brock’s tongue which doesn’t seem to help him at all right now.

He remembers he should talk and he flashes him a smile, “Rumlow.”

A pleased look on her face, Wanda slipped away and hooked her arm with the other male, dragging him off, “Piet and I are taking our break!”

The silver haired guy smirks at him, giving Brock a wink, “We’re still open yeah? Don’t get us reported to the health authorities, I like my job!”

Jack watched a pink flush along Brock’s face, a scowl trying to cover it up, “You may not have a damn job when ya get back!”

“No way! You love me too much boss!”

Jack watched the glass door close behind them, the pair hooked arm and arm and running towards the ice cream parlor a couple doors down.

It looked like Brock was ready to belt something else out even with a guy in the corner on his laptop but he’s got earbuds in not paying them no mind, still he thought better of it anyway.

Now that they’re as alone as they can be, Jack suddenly can’t get a grip on his nerves. He mentally takes inventory of all the ink stains he’s got under his trimmed nails despite wearing gloves most of the day. His big toe just happened to stick out of the hole his left sock has even if its in his shoes right now, he just can’t go anywhere where he would have to remove it unless he could slip it off. He can’t remember if he has bad breath especially after all those grilled onions on his hamburger. Brock’s hair is cleanly styled like always, his jeans are brand new and his work boots look worn but they aren’t dirty. He just looks so much more put together than him and second thoughts begin to drift in.

He forces himself to get his head back in the game because if he doesn’t he’s going to fail and he’ll be wasting more time instead of getting what he came to do accomplished.

“So, dinner with me..maybe?” He kicks himself mentally for sounding so hopeful _and dumb_.

Brock smiles before the whole sentence gets out and he opens himself up with his body language, leaning against his hands as they pressed up against the edge of the counter behind him with his chest out a little and shoulders bunched, “Yeah, Jesus Jack. Yeah definitely.”

He sounds a little breathless and when Brock wets his lips Jack can’t help watching him, all of him. 

“M’lucky it ain’t busy because _shit_ look at you Rollins.”

“Huh?” He looked over himself automatically and hey, maybe it wasn’t perfect but he figured he did decent for what he had. He wasn’t sure if Brock was complimenting him or criticizing him.

“I been wantin’ you to walk in lookin’ like that and ask me out since the day we met. Took you damn long enough.” Brock smirked, drawing in a breath and Jack finally notices the color peaking across his face, “Wasted a couple weeks frettin’ ‘bout it Rollins.”

“ _You_ coulda asked me out Rumlow.” Because suddenly saying their last names back and forth seems real intimate and like a pet name.

“Wanted to play hard to get darlin’, see if I didn’t peg you as amazing as I wanted you to be. Didn’t realize we were _actually_ playin’ the same game. Though I figured I was pretty clear who I kept wantin’ to be around.”

Jack felt himself shrug, “I guess with everyone trying to push me to do it, I couldn’t really tell. I was so busy daydreamin’ instead of acting on it. Thought Wanda was your girl too.”

“The fuck..?” Brock knit his brows together as he was thinking and realization dawned on him, “That time when the two o’you met and she said I love ‘er. Then you didn’t come back.”

“I just couldn’t come back here. I was pissed at myself for hoping and then wallowed in my own damn self pity and wanted to be a chicken shit. Except then some of you started hitting the tattoo shop so that didn’t help.”

“Yeah because I didn’t get to see you fuckin’ idiot.”

The smile breaking out across Jack’s face couldn’t be helped, “I am an idiot, aren’t I?”

“Damn right you are..so ya gonna kiss me or do I gotta wait another coupla weeks for that too?”

Jack’s moving in and pulling that apron that’s been mocking him for what seems like forever into his space. Brock, for his credit, _almost_ stops himself from making an odd surprised sound at the quick tug but Jack is glad it doesn’t suppress itself before their mouths are pressed together and they’re kissing like no one else exists anymore.

*****

Jack hums when he feels Brock drop a kiss on his shoulder, lips brushing along until he knows its come into contact of an ink of a raven spreading its wings and flying away off his shoulder blade, almost like it had unwoven itself from another piece of work splashed across his bare back. A hand brushes along the expanse of skin as Jack lays out on his belly in bed naked and completely docile while he's smoking a cigarette and letting Brock do as he pleased, smiling absently at the curious light touch.

He’s not sure when the last time he's had someone exploring him like this and it feels nice imagining Brock’s eyes really taking in the work as fingers trace the image of his full armored Polish winged Hussar on his back riding a black horse and brandishing a kopia lance in hand, the whole thing done in dramatic black ink aside from the silk pennon tied to the weapon, red and winding through the air as he charged into battle.

“Always wondered what you were hidin’ under your shirts..”

Jack raises a brow, turning over so he’s on his back and staring up at Brock all fond, “Did you?”

“Yup.” He lets out, a smirk across his lips. 

He watches Brock settle in under the covers so he’s tucked snug between his legs, warm skin against his, arms folding over the middle of Jack’s chest, Brock resting his chin there.

“Coulda just asked me to show you.” 

Brock scoffed, nodding his head like he was agreeing with him when he wasn’t really.

Jack traced a finger across one bicep adorned with a skull and crossbones among a litter of various other things he was sure carried heavy meanings for Brock, “I really wanna ink you.”

“I wanted you to but you kept actin’ like a scared rabbit around me.”

“Yeah well, in the future try not to let Wanda be all over you when your potential boyfriend comes over to say hi.”

Brock smirked, “Oh, we’re boyfriends now? And you ain’t stayin’?”

Jack gave Brock’s hips a squeeze with his thighs, “I figure we are. Never said I wasn’t, just makin’ an observation.”

“That you don’t need to unless you plan on goin’.”

“Got no plans on letting you go sweetheart, gonna keep you right here in bed with me.”

Chuckling, he watches Brock drop the side of his head against his chest and he reaches out to brush his fingers through unruly black hair, listening to him hum out appreciatively.

“Maybe get us some breakfast before plannin’ out our day and night between these sheets. Need my energy back from that work out we had.”

Jack felt himself smirking, “Coffee too?” 

Brock turns his head up, the rough stubble at his chin scraping against Jack’s sternum as he gets a dirty look.

“That had better be a fuckin’ joke or it’s gonna be the fastest relationship I’ve ever been in.” 

Keeping his face straight was harder than Jack thought but he managed, the corner of Brock’s eye twitching for a second when they were staring each other down for much too long. It was Jack that caved though, shattering the silence with a laugh he couldn’t hold back any longer, hand sliding along Brock’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze and it isn’t very long before Brock joins him and gives his ribs a light punch in retaliation for making him doubt the coffee thing, even if it was just for a fragment of a second. 

Laugh fizzling away, he watched Brock laying there with sheets and blanket pooled around his body, laughing wide and unguarded while looking at him with those dark honey copper browns like he was the best thing in the world and Jack only stares back at him because if anything, he sure as hell knows he’s definitely looking at the best thing in the world to him.


End file.
